falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Liduh
Hej! Witaj na naszej wikii o serii Fallout. Dziękujemy za twój wkład. Mamy nadzieje że zostaniesz z nami i pomożesz nam udoskonalać Kryptę. Kilka rzeczy na początek: * Ostatnie zmiany pozwala Ci zobaczyć co niedawno zmienili inni ludzie redagujący Kryptę. * Jeśli jeszcze takiej nie posiadasz, stwórz swoją stronę użytkownika i napisz na niej coś o sobie. Jeśli to zrobisz, będziemy wiedzieli o tobie więcej jako o członku Krypty. * Sprawdź najpotrzebniejsze strony i znajdź coś o czym chciałbyś napisać i zabierz się do pisania. Bardzo nam miło że dołączyłeś właśnie do nas i będziemy mogli udoskonalać Kryptę razem z tobą. -- Anoon6 (dyskusja) 15:06, sty 29, 2011 Zmiany Mam jedno małe pytanie. Czemu pomiędzy poprzednią wersją a obecną strony Nolan McNamara nie widzę różnicy??I przy okazji może sprawdzaj tekst przed ostateczną edycją, ponieważ jak każdy zapewne robisz błędy ortograficzne:"chociaż raz zdażyło się że Starszym został Skryba".Zdarzyło pisze się przez rz.Ale to tekst do Bractwo Stali Krypciak970 PS następnym razem jak wysyłasz wiadomość podpisz się, bo nie wiem o jakie błędy ci chodziło i mógłbyś mi powiedzieć. Przeprosiny Właściwie to nie wiem czemu sie na ciebie zezłościłem (mogłeś tego nie wiedzieć więc mówię). Może to dletego że wytknąłeś mi błędy, a tego nie lubie.Właściwie nikt nie lubi a ty chyba chciałeś dobrze kiedy mi zwracałeś uwagę.Muszę cię przeprosić, bo zachowałem się chyba jak gówniarz, którym jak mi się do niedawna wydawało już nie jestem.Myliłem się :( .Tak więc moje uwagi wynikały z chęci rewanżu za to co ty napisałeś.No i emocje jakoś zadziałały sam nie wiem czemu, gdyż staram się zwykle nie ponosić emocjom a wszystkim dookoła mówię "spokojnie" jak się złoszczą. Tak więc sorka za wcześniejszy tekst przyznaje się do błędu i życzę dalszej i lepszej relacji z użytkownikami Krypty i dalszej edycji bo widać że robisz dużo. Krypciak970 PS:Pisałem ten tekst szybko i pod natchnieniem, więc za błędy które każdy popełnia i moje w tym tekście z góry przepraszam. PS2:Jeśli coś zwaliłem z edycją to przeczytaj i cofnij edycję. Veronica Santalego Ok jeśli nie wyjaśnię ci kilku rzeczy cofniesz moją edycję i będzie źle.Natrafiłem na twoją edycję wyżej wymienionej strony i chyba coś ci sie pogmatwało.Ja pamiętam to tak: 1.Oboje zginęli podczas obrony elektrowni HELIOS Jeden, przed siłami RNK. - to nieprawda.Veronica mówiła o swoich rodzicach że zginęli podczas jakiejś bitwy broniąc czegoś co wtedy było ważne, ale ona już nawet nie pamięta czego (gdyby to był Helios to by powiedziała bo każdy w bractwie na Mojave pamięta o Heliosie. 2.Drugim członkiem bractwa była dziewczyna a nie chłopak.Nawiasem mówiąc gdzieś na angielskiej wiki było że tą drugą jest Christine Royce ale Chris nie odeszła z bractwa. OK ale to inny temat. 3.Przebieg bitwy o helios byl inny.Elijah zaginął podczas bitwy i już nie wracał do Heliosa.Przedstawiam to w skrócie. 4.Przeczytałem właśnie co napisałeś w niewolnictwie.Cezar w czasach F2 był uczniem apokalipsy a nie metzgerem więc albo to zmażesz albo ja to zrobie.(To nie ma być groźba).Jak sam mówiłeś nie tworzyć wlasnych historii w świecie Fallouta.A Metzger był tylko początkowo nazywany Cezarem. Krypciak970 Odpowiedź Nie tyle patrze ci na ręce co na ostatnie edycje.Zresztą to ostatnie pisałem do cibie żeby wyjaśnić pare rzeczy bo mogleś nie do końca wiedzieć albo (wedlug mnie przynajmniej)nie napisałeś czasem wystarczająco dokładnie, a gdybym edytował a ty cofniesz edycję to co to za edycja.Wiesz kto pisze więc nawet się nie podpisuję. Admin W sumie nie jestem tutaj biurokratą, ale żadnego aktywnego nie ma, więc myślę że mogę Ci dać sysopa. Have fun. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 11:26, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) :Jako biurokrata jestem za xD --Jeremski 13:34, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Mala litera Pamiętaj o małych literach np. zamiast Król kier - Unikatowa karta do gry w karawanę pisz Król kier - 'u'nikatowa karta do gry w karawanę'. Pozdrawiam ;D --Jeremski 19:43, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Witacz niezalogowanych MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon ma "trochę" dziwną treść. "Witaj na Wikii Polska" należy zmienić na coś Falloutowego. Duriel Dyskusja 13:38, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Jest co, gdyż to nie Wikia Polska. Duriel Dyskusja 13:43, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Temat bez ladu i skladu. Moj mily,tak sie sklada ze nie posiadam klawiatury z polskimi znakami i takowej nabyc jak narazie nie zamierzam. Druga sprawa to moje niezrozumienie wzgledem usuwania przez Ciebie opisu zadan House zawsze wygrywa. Zamiast USUWAC mozesz zmienic co Cie tak drazni.Osobiscie nie wiem do czego sie przyczepic(poza ortografia). Tresc opisow zadan jest jak najbardziej poprawna-bogactwo jezykowe,"luzny" styl pisania ktory sprawia ze tekst jest przystepny dla kazdego,bez znaczenia,czy laik czy stary wyjadacz.Piszesz ze moje teksty sa chaotyczne.Rozumiem ze mozesz miec inne zdanie,ale skoro tak ,to prosze Cie o wyjasnienie bardziej szczegolowe niz "Bez ladu i skladu". Jak narazie uwazam ze wstales lewa noga(a wlasciwie wstajesz) i usuwasz wszystko co nie jest napisane przez Ciebie lub przez ktoregos z Administratorow tej Wiki. Kacyku twoja poprzednia wiadomość Przyznaje się do błędu, lecz dawno nie pisałem. Poza tym można poprawiać moje artykuły, bo wtedy chociaż ktoś coś robi na krypcie. DLC do F: NV Mam pytanie czy grałeś w DLC do F:NV czy tylko tłumaczysz z angielskiej wiki? Pytam, ponieważ chcę wiedzieć czy DLC są po polsku i można bez problemu kupić czy nadal w angielskiej i niekompatybilnej wersji. A po drugie uważaj gdy tlumaczysz z angielskiej wiki, gdyż czasem źle to robisz, lecz prawie bez zastrzeżeń. Krypciak970 9:45 8 sierpnia 2011 Zmiana nazwy Nidu czy mógłbyś cofnąć moją edycję związaną z Pustynią i Pustkowiami Mojaveponieważdopieropoedycjizorientowałemsię, że Pustynia Mojave sięga dalej, a tylko Pustkowia są w F:NV więc jako sysop mógłbyś cofnąć tę zmianę. Krypciak970 10:45 9 sierpień 2011 czasu polskiego Dziwne ale o tym zapomniałem. Tak czy inaczej dzięki. 10:55 reszta jak wyżej Robota W temacie wiadomości jest napisane że chcę robota. Ale go od ciebie nie dostanę więc powiem od razu że jestem trochę leniwy i to że dziś parenaście razy edytowałem kryptę to niemal cud (przynajmniej dla mnie). Przy tym zaznaczę że po prostu nie chciało mi się grać ani oglądać filmów, więc coś musiałem porobić. Krypciak970 Bycie sysopem Nidu 22, ponieważ oświadczyłeś że twoja aktywność na krypcie się zmniejsza to po pierwsze tego żałuję, a po drugie apeluję o przyznanie mi jakiś uprawnień większych niż użytkownik, abym w razie gdybyś ty nie mogł robił to co trzeba. O co chodzi zgadniesz patrząc m.in. na stronę kradzież niepodległości. Mimo niecałkowitego spełniania warunków kandydatury na sysopa apeluję o rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Krypciak970 __________ Cześć Nidu22 ogarniam jeszcze tego interfejsu i innych więc przepraszam że się tak wplątałem w cudząś wypowiedź Kserkes 19:56, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem! Miło że urządziłeś na powrót z wielką pompą (wiesz te kilka edycji). Za wiadomość że jednak jest ktoś kto odbiera i czyta to co pisałem to jednak odebranie tego dziwnego stanu samotności. Może to dziwne, ale wyobraź sobie może to, że tylko ty w polsce jesteś na jakimś czacie polskim i nie masz z kim pogadać itd. Od razu mówię, że postaram się robić choć jedną edycję dziennie jak zacząłem już jakiś czas temu i zamierzam utrzymywać ciągłość roboty na krypcie. Nie wiem tylko jak przyciągnąć ludzi do stałego użytkowania wikii. Może jakiś post na głównej. Albo niech dołączają sami, jak wolą. Tak czy siak'' It's good to have you back sir!'' :D Krypciak970 17:45 czasu mojego kompa 21.11.2011 Podziękowanie i prośba Dzięki za porządne administratorowanie Kryptą. Nie mam zastrzeżeń do twojej pracy i ją doceniam, ale mam jedną, małą prośbę: nie dawaj banów dłuższych niż 6 miesięcy, o ile ta osoba/Ipek nie zrobiła wielu na raz wandalizmów z premedytacją, albo nie jest recydywistą. Pozdrawiam --Jeremski 16:55, lut 9, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcie bana Eee... odpukam w sensie, że będę miał znowu bana, czy że będę musiał pracować przymusowo? :) Szczere dzięki, jednak chwilowo mam u siebie problem z kompem, więc mogę teraz być niezdatny do pełnej służby przez jakiś czas. Mimo to może coś zrobię. Krypciak970 18:33, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Rights etc. Hi Nidu22, I saw your message to Ausir on Curse. He's not involved in Wikia wikis any more, so can't help with the bureaucrat rights (I'll remove his rights here now, to make that clearer). Jeremski edited less than a month ago, so maybe he can make the rights change? If not, please let me know, and I can help. By the way, Ausir has been contacting wikis like pl.fallout and inviting them to Curse. I just want to make sure you know that you are very welcome to stay on Wikia, we'd love you to stay as part of the Wikia family of wikis (as the Russian version has decided to do). Please let me know if you have any questions about this (or if you want this message translated to Polish). Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:48, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Not a point No cóż, szkoda że tak to wygląda. Nie zamierzam opuszczac Krypty, jednak jak wcześniej wspomniałem mój komputer jest uszkodzony. W obecnym momencie korzystam z mniejszej i trochę mniej wygodnej maszyny zwanej laptopem. Gdy tylko odzyskam możliwości operacyjne zabiorę się zdecydowanie mocniej do pracy. Mimo nieporozumień (czy jak to nazwac) jestem nieco przygnębiony tym, że zamierzasz odejśc, odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty i obecnie jesteś tu motorem pracy. Również pomysł przetłumaczenia biblii fallouta 0 jest niezły. Do zobaczenia niedługo Krypciak970 20:01, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Biurokrata Witam. Dobrze, masz rację. Tak inną drogą to niedługo (jak dostane od Ausira oświadczenie) głosowanie w sprawie przeniesienia naszej wiki na nowy serwer to się wypowiesz --Jeremski 13:47, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) :Już nadane. Tylko mam jedną prośbę: nie nadawaj ludziom bez mojej wiedzy uprawnień sysopa, tylko konsultuj się ze mną jak coś, a o nadawaniu biurokraty innym nie ma nawet mowy, ponieważ nie chcę aby ten tytuł 'spowszedniał', a wgl nie da się go po nadaniu cofnąć (bo obrazuje to teraz moje zaufanie do Ciebie :)), no chyba że ktoś serio serio się przysłuży Krypcie (tak jak Ty) --Jeremski 13:59, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Curse Wszystko zaczęło się od tej wiadomości od Ausira. Najpierw zastanawiałem się nad tym, lecz uznałem, że w trosce o Kryptę będę przeciw i na dzień dzisiejszy nie mam zamiaru nawet robić głosowania publicznego nad tym, czego uzasadnienie masz tu. Także dyskusja z ruskiej wiki, która podesłała mi Sannse (jest na mojej stronie dyskusji) utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że za dużo kłopotów by z tym było. A co ty sądzisz o przeniesieniu i o całej sprawie? PS.Jak na razie nie dawajmy tego tematu pod publiczną debatę. Pozdrawiam --Jeremski 18:56, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Cenzura Mój pierwszy wpis to prośba o sprecyzowanie, które postanowienie regulaminu Wikia zostało naruszone (dostępny tylko w języku angielskim, tzw. Terms of Use). Odpowiedź, pomijająca bla bla, to: * powołanie się na regulaminowy zakaz sprośności, pornografii, obelg, obrażania i profanowania ("obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, or profane"), * wskazanie, że treść rysunków była sytuacją graniczną, wymagającą konsultacji, zaś o usunięciu zdecydowała obecność na rysunkach brodawek piersiowych ("nipples"). W ramach odpowiedzi wskazałem, że Fallout to gry dla dorosłych, zawierające treści pornograficzne, obejmujące przemoc i narkotyki. Uwaga końcowa dotyczy zaliczenia Kalifornii (gdzie ma siedzibę Wikia) do pasa biblijnego (zamieszkałego przez amerykańską odmianę Rodziny Radia Maryja). --dotz (dyskusja) 14:48, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) : W sumie nie musiałeś, bo wiem o co chodzi. To była ironia z mojej strony ;) Widziałem gorsze rzeczy na innych wiki... Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:51, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Amerykańska bigoteria. Zmierzony poziom uregilijnienia kraju odpowiada Arabii Saudyjskiej. Autor Thorgala też miał z tym kłopoty i dlatego w USA ukazało się zaledwie kilka zeszytów serii. --dotz (dyskusja) 14:55, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) Droga przez Pustkowia Da się policzyć, ile tam spadło lataczy? * można było je zabrać jedynie z Navarro * mam wrażenie, że jedynym jaki został lata prezydent--dotz (dyskusja) 18:20, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Da się policzyć ile Lataczy jest (a raczej było w Long 15). Lokacja ta jest aktywowana dopiero po tym jak Kurier decyduje się spuścić bombę na terytoria RNK. W sumie nie wiadomo czy to kanoniczne, bo nie wiadomo jak skończyła się jego historia. Ale specjalnie dla Ciebie mogę je wszystkie policzyć. Jutro. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 18:35, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Oficjalna liczba lataczy występujących w Drodze przez Pustkowia to 2'. Wszystkie znajdują się w bazie RNK w Long 15. Ciekawostką jest ich malowanie. Nie radze Ci się sugerować liczbą w grze. Nie wiadomo ile w rzeczywistości ich było. Tak samo jak w 2242 roku w Cienistych Piaskach według Bibli Fallouta mieszkało 3000 osób, w grze Fallout 2 tylu się nie doliczysz. W całej grze nie spotkasz tylu postaci. Gdyby miało się pojawiać tyle lataczy, postaci itp. to gra ważyłaby z 30 Gb. A tutaj masz zdjęcia lataczy: Latacz long 15 1.JPG Latacz long 15 2.JPG Latacz long 15 3.JPG Latacz long 15 4.JPG Latacz long 15 5.JPG Latacz long 15 6.JPG :Wielkie dzięki. A spadniętych w terenie - Nukapedia pokazuje coś w jakimś wąwozie? Wiem, że w głównej grze - 1. Odnośnie ustalonej liczby lataczy - można stosować zwrot "co najmniej". Wątpię, żeby było ich wiele więcej, niż fizycznie pokazuje gra. Sprawne były 4 (prezydencki, 2 w Long 15 i ukryty dziadków). O ile wiem, to w grze nic nie latało. ::W Rozpadlinie nie patrzyłem, niemożliwe żebym przeoczył. Na pewno jeden rozbity znajduje się na południu Mojave. Obok znajduje się pare robotów i działko Tesli. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 15:28, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) W Rozpadlinie latacze nie mają nic do gadania. W FNV mamy: :#Rozbity latacz na południu :#Latacz prezydencki :#Latacz Ocalałych :#i 5 Wg Nidu są 2 latacze w Long 15 I to wszystko. K970 21:03, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) A da się określić, czyj był latacz rozbity na południu - NCR czy z Navarro (pomocniczo - czyje były te roboty?). Nukapedia twierdzi, że latacz był Enklawy/Navarro, ale nie podają żadnych sensownych argumentów. W dyskusji też. --dotz (dyskusja) 12:12, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) : Mam 5 dowodów na to, że ten latacz jest (a raczej był Enklawy) *Po pierwsze - latacz ma malowanie Enklawy. *Po drugie - roboty mają malowania armii amerykańskiej. *Po trzecie - napis NA na ogonie. '''Na'varro. *Po czwarte - prototypowe działo tesli. Takie jak w Broken Steel. *Po piąte - wzmocnione wyrwiflaki i strażnicze. Enklawa dysponuje taką technologią by wzmacniać roboty. : działo tesli prorotyp.JPG wzmocniony wyrwiflak.JPG wzmocniony robot strażniczy.JPG rozbity latacz.jpg : Nidu22 (dyskusja) 12:39, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Latacz był rozbity na płd pustkowi Mojave jeśli o to Ci chodzi. Niestety, najwyraźniej nie ma żadnych konkretnych dowodów na przynależność latacza. Jednak są poszlaki, że Navarro jest bardziej prawdopodobne: *prototypowe działko tesli - RNK chyba nie posiada technologii potrzebnej do utworzenia czegoś takiego, a Enklawa ma; nawet jeśli RNK wiozłoby to lataczem to gdzie? (możliwy cel - zapora hoovera, bo innych ważnych rzeczy w pobliżu nie ma, ale po co tam im działko, które można zbadać ((możliwe że pomoc w obronie, ale nieprawdopodobne)) ) *ponadto jest pytanie - między czym kursował ten latacz, bo rnk nie ma na wschodzie większych posiadłości, a enklawa ma bazy *roboty - rnk raczej nie wiozłoby takiej ilości robotów naraz, ponieważ nie mają ich nieskończoność, enklawa za to posiada ich większą liczbę (np. w Raven Rock) *Główne: oznaczenia latacza - latacz ma wciąż stare oznaczenia, czyli Enklawowskie, co przechyla szalę na teorię enklawy, ale w Long 15 są latacze też z takimi oznaczeniami i należą do RNK. *Jest to nawiązanie do latacza Enklawy z Klamath Osobiście stawiam na Enklawę, jednak jeśli nie przekonują Cię powyższe argumenty, to nie będziesz mógł jednoznacznie przyznać komuś tego latacza. K970 (dyskusja) 12:47, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) : Napisałem to pare minut przed Tobą ^^ Nidu22 (dyskusja) 15:28, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Zauważyłem, ale i tak już zamieściłem. K970 (dyskusja) 16:09, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) :Dzięki. Nie mam FNV, to się nie kłócę :) --dotz (dyskusja) 17:23, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) szablon VB Gdzie on jest/jak się nazywa? Za cholerę nie mogę go znaleźć. --dotz (dyskusja) 23:01, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi o ten? Nidu22 (dyskusja) 08:39, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :Mhm. --dotz (dyskusja) 09:53, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :::To co z nim? Nidu22 (dyskusja) 10:10, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Gdzie jest, aby móc go edytować? --dotz (dyskusja) 12:41, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Szablon:VB ale po co chesz edytować? Tutaj nie ma nic do dodania. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 12:45, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::"Zaprzeczać się" nie jest po polsku. --dotz (dyskusja) 13:43, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Szablon znalazłem, zmienić tekstu nie potrafię (określenie "semi" w szablonie odwołuje się do czegoś, co jest gdzie indziej i znowu nie wiem gdzie). --dotz (dyskusja) 13:48, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Wybacz, przeoczyłem. Myślałem, że to w tym a to było w Tactics. " nie jest potwierdzony przez kanon Fallouta." W sumie tak powinno pisać w każdym szablonie mówiącym o jakimś spin-offie, Brotherhood of Steel, Tactics lub anulowanym Van Buren, Projekt V13. :: :: Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:51, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Chyba załatwiłem problem. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 18:14, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Siły Zbrojne Enklawy Jesteś pewien, że Zbrojne mają być z wielkiej litery (zmieniłeś z małej)? To nie jest formalna, występująca w grze nazwa, tylko mój pomysł na tytuł artykułu (i w wersji angielskiej kiedyś tam też). Siły zbrojne Enklawy to United States Armed Forces/Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych. --dotz (dyskusja) 12:40, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) *Siły Zbrojne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej *Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych *Siły Zbrojne Federacji Rosyjskiej *Siły Zbrojne Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej : Z tego co wiem oficjalne nazwy sił zbrojnych piszemy z dużej litery. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 12:44, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ale to nie jest nazwa oficjalna. Wyżej wytłumaczyłem dlaczego oraz co jest oficjalną nazwą. --dotz (dyskusja) 13:44, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :::To czuj się twórcą oficjalnej polskiej nazwy. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:51, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wątpliwy zaszczyt, biorąc pod uwagę działalność różnych polonizatorów. Biorąc pod uwagę wprowadzoną wielką literkę, laur ten należy do Ciebie :) --dotz (dyskusja) 19:41, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tylko teraz nie zacznijcie prześcigać się w komplementach. :D K970 (dyskusja) 21:01, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Jakoś się podzielimy pieniędzmi za to odkrycie. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 08:12, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Gannon senior Dałoby się pogadać z młodym co to za ostatnia misja, w której zginął ojciec? (a rodzinna zbroja została) --dotz (dyskusja) 20:14, lis 6, 2012 (UTC) : Pogadam z nim w weekend, teraz szukam części do auta. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 13:41, lis 7, 2012 (UTC) ::W realu, czy w Skyrim? :) --dotz (dyskusja) 21:12, lis 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Tak bardziej w realu. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 04:48, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) Czy udało się czegoś dowiedzieć. A czy dałoby się pogadać ze straszą panią od Ocalałych i dowiedzieć się kto ją zgarnął z Klamath po kraksie? I w jakie The Elder Scrolls warto grać na lapotopach bez karty graficznej? --dotz (dyskusja) 21:55, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Pozwolicie że się włączę. Daisy Whitman wspomina jedynie że się rozbiła pod Klamath po awarii wirnika. O ile dobrze pamiętam, to była jedyna utrata maszyny. Nie wspomina o niczym innym, ale można się domyślać, że przyleciał transportowiec i ich zabrał. Ponieważ przy lataczu leży ciało, może nie mogli go zabrać ponieważ mieli punkt ewakuacji gdzieś indziej. PS Co do TES, to z tych nowszych raczej Morrowind najlepiej by chodził.K970 (dyskusja) 22:44, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawione dwa ciała (i "rozpuszczająca" się zbroja APA) oraz robot wskazują na kiepskie procedury ewakuacyjne. A Daisy dałaby sobie radę z samotną dłuższą podróżą - np. do New Reno? --dotz (dyskusja) 08:18, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Co do Daisy to nie przypominam sobie by coś wspominała. Jak znajde dzisiaj 5 minut to popytam o Gannona... Liduh (dyskusja) 09:30, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::A co do Elder Scrolls to bez karty graficznej to polecam The Elder Scrolls: Arena :D A tak na serio to próbowałbym z tym Morrowindem Liduh (dyskusja) 09:33, lis 18, 2012 (UTC). Próbowałem coś tam wykombinować, patrze a tu nie mam żadnego save'a z tego zadania. Musiałbym posiedzieć co najmniej z godzinę, żeby się do tego dokopać a jakoś nie mam czasu i chęci. Mogę Ci jedynie polecić poszukać jakiegoś gameplay'a na YT i tam przeczytać ukazujące się dialogi, choć na pewno nie będą wszystkie. Liduh (dyskusja) 12:19, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) Ogłoszenia parafialne Wszelkie pytania i nieścisłości proszę kierować na specjalnie do tego stworzony temat na forum, gdyż nie podoba mi się gdy ktoś zadaje pytanie do mnie, wchodzę i mam tutaj dyskusję na moim profilu bezemnie, dlatego proszę dyskutować na forum. Dziękuję :) Liduh (dyskusja) 15:38, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :Wiesz, zadawałem też pytania w dyskusji artykułów, ale nikt nie odpowiadał, a tak - proszę bardzo jak szybko. --dotz (dyskusja) 16:36, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oburzasz się, ponieważ ktoś może pomóc szybciej niż ty? Oj, nieładnie. :) K970 (dyskusja) 17:32, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Tak. I lubie biurokracje (Na forum możemy sobie spamować do woli = integracja, czyli mój kolejny genialny pomysł) Liduh (dyskusja) 17:38, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Podoba mi się ten tytuł sekcji. Chętnie coś tu jeszcze ogłoszę :) A biurokrację mam w genach. --dotz (dyskusja) 18:18, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) Medal Witam. Dziękuję wielce za przyznany mi medal jako weteranowi Krypty. Jest to bardzo miłe z Twojej strony, że doceniłeś moją (w porównaniu do Twojej) skromną pracę, ale pozwalającą w najtrudniejszym dotąd okresie tej wiki (2009 rok, brak aktywnych adminów, wszechobecni wandale, brak kryteriów pisania, przestarzały interfejs) jej przetrwać, rozwinąć się i rozwijać dalej pod Twoją protekcją, czego gratuluję i życzę kolejnych sukcesów i dobrych pomysłów podczas administratury. (takich jak np. założenie fanpage - polubiłem :D). --Jeremski (dyskusja) 20:21, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Mam nadzieje że ta przemowa to z okazji powrotu :) Liduh (dyskusja) 13:37, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) Niestety brak czasu, niezrozumienie dla nowego wyglądu i okien edycji od 2 lat i jeszcze kilka rzeczy nie pozwala mi zbyt powrócić jako aktywny użytkownik, lecz będę co pewien czas odwiedzał Kryptę i podziwiał 'ojcowskim' okiem jak się rozwija :) --Jeremski (dyskusja) 22:37, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) : Okna idzie ogarnąć. Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze tutaj wrócisz. Liduh (dyskusja) 04:52, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) WM Czy podchodzimy jeszcze raz do głosowania na wikię miesiąca? Poprzednim razem mieliśmy jeden z lepszych wyników, a wygrana powinna nieco wypromować Kryptę. K970 (dyskusja) 15:58, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Tylko jedno pytanko - czy to już czwarty raz byśmy głosowali (chyba od września)? Pytam, bo w przytoczonym poniżej fragmencie regulaminu jest pewien zakaz odnośnie tego. Oto fragment: Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. K970 (dyskusja) 16:02, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) : No właśnie dlatego nie możemy brać udziału. Za miesiąc spróbujemy. Każda wikia która zostaje wybrana może brać udział w konkursie dopiero za rok, więc 4 konkurentów nie będzie. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:46, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam za to, co napisałem na mojej stronie użytkownika. Pomyliłem się. Radio Nowe Vegas Cóż poradzę? Brzydko piszę i tyle, a to twój problem że nie możesz rozczytać czy mam tam dużą, czy małą literkę. :D Hm, faktycznie, to były głupie błędy. K970 (dyskusja) 22:04, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Tabela WItam. Chciałem zaprezętować tabelkę dotycząca broni( w tym przypadku Fallout 3). Czy coś takiego mogłoby zaistnieć? Ja niestety nie znam się na html, css czy dokładnej mechanice edytora wiki, wiec prosze o wyrozumiałość. Napisałem ją nie korzystając za bardzo z szablonów, bo ich jak również całkowicie nie poznałem. Tebele bedą oddzielne dla kazdej kategorii uzbrojenia np. karabiny, pistolety. Każdy egzeplarz broni bedzie podzielony na statystyki, tak jak na angielskiej wersji krypty. Karabiny Użytkownik:Haroldv29 Projekt G/PL/BF3 Czy zaoferujesz poparcie w projekcie, który zamierzam jutro odpalić? Będzie to coś w stylu tamtego projektu Megatona. Powinno to trwać tydzień, zaczynając od jutra i kończąc w sobotę 19. 3 tematy które upatrzyłem to te z tytułu: Goodsprings, Point Lookout, i Broń w Fallout 3 (a co, myślałeś że o battlefieldzie będę tu pisał?). Możesz mi pomóc wybrać który zaczniemy (oczywiście jeśli chcesz, do niczego Cię nie zmuszam :D). Jak już wybierzesz, napisz. Ja jutro całość ogłoszę, zgoda? Poza tym, powinniśmy chyba częściej robić takie projekty, może raz na miesiąc albo na dwa. K970 (dyskusja) 12:57, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) : Very, wery gut pomysł. Proponowałbym tą broń, mamy małe zaległości w tym temacie :) Liduh (dyskusja) 13:10, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie o Bractwo Dlaczego w artykułach o członkach Bractwa Stali z Lost Hills są oni określani jako nowicjusze? W polskiej wersji Fallout było słowo kadet i myślę że chyba tej wersji powinniśmy się trzymać. Nowicjusze byli tylko w F3. Ja uważam że artykuły powinny być zgodne z polską wersją gry. Kapral Hicks (dyskusja) 01:11, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) : W takim razie, trzeba to poprawić :) ::: PS. Jakbyś chciał się zająś, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, na razie staram się rozwiązać problem z szablonem z pancerzami. ::: Liduh (dyskusja) 17:37, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: OK nie ma sprawy ;). Byłbym wdzięczny jak byś rozwiązał problem z szablonem Games. ::: Kapral Hicks (dyskusja) 17:57, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: To z nim też jest coś nie tak? ::::: Liduh (dyskusja) 18:30, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Właśnie wydaje mi się że nie działa. To jest ten szablon po użyciu którego w artykule w prawym górnym rogu pojawiają się loga gier tak? Jak na przykład wpisywałem FO2 to nic się tam nie pokazywało. ::::: Kapral Hicks (dyskusja) 22:24, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że Krypta zgodnie z wynikami głosowania została Wikią lutego 2013! Gratuluję sukcesu i pozdrawiam, '''Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:38, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) : W imieniu Krypty dziękuję ;) : Liduh (dyskusja) 16:59, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Szablon Mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś stworzyć taki oto szablon http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gamearticlelist ? Bardzo by się przydał bo w artykułach o przedmiotach jest nieporządek a ten szablon by to nieco poprawił. Tak przynajmniej myślę. Kapral Hicks (dyskusja) 03:33, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) : To jest ten, który dodaje loga gier w prawym górnym rogu, bo nie jestem pewien. Jeśli tak to się mogę tym zająć w weekend jak znajdę troche czasu bo narazie z czasem u mnie krucho. : Liduh (dyskusja) 13:45, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) : No to niezupełnie ten szablon. Ten dodaje do artykułu taką tabelkę z nazwami gier i z odpowiednimi linkami do stron. Tak jak tutaj : http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Tesla_armor . : Kapral Hicks (dyskusja) 23:49, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: To będzie proste :) Liduh (dyskusja) 10:19, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Dobra okazało się, że jest to trudniejsze niż myślałem. Wymaga utworzenia nowego szablonu na skryptach, których Krypta nie obsługuje. Posiedzę nad tym dłużej ale nic nie obiecuje. Liduh (dyskusja) 18:46, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Występowanie Wiesz Liduh Skoro w tytułach i opisach wielu broni jest nazwa gry w której występują, to być może tam dział "Występowanie" jest niepotrzebny? Podobny podział istnieje zresztą na stronach ujednoznaczniających. K970 (dyskusja) 20:42, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) : To byś musiał 97 % haseł poprzerabiać a z resztą to ładne wygląda a czasami nie ma tej ifnormacji więc ma zostać. Liduh (dyskusja) 13:42, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Witaj! Figurki Mam pytanie czy zrobienie stron o figurkach z Fallout'a 3 to dobry czy zły pomysł? Pozdrawiam MisterLyons262 (dyskusja) 14:02, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) : Dobry. Z tego co widziałem na angielskiej Fallout Wiki są takie strony. Liduh (dyskusja) 08:24, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) : Tylko mam taką jedną uwagę. Źle to wygląda. Spróbuj poprawić tot ak żeby wszystkie wyglądały mniej więcej tak: http://pl.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Figurka_-_Percepcja Na Krypcie mamy przyjęty niepisany schemat artykułów. W przeciwnym razie ja zaczne to poprawiać ale mi się nie chce. Pozdrawiam Liduh (dyskusja) 08:31, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Błąd na głównej. Witam. Zauważyłem na głównej w Czy wiesz... tekst "... że Szakale miały występować w serii Fallout, ale nie występują w żadnej z gier?" Szakale pojawiły się w New Vegas, więc chyba trzeba to zmienić. Pozdrawiam, Gresiu, Władca postnuklearnej Equestrii 08:23, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) : Załatwione :) Liduh (dyskusja) 10:32, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Fallout Jako iż zapewne jesteś największym fanem Fallout-a na świecie zapytam się wprost - Czy podobała by ci sie gra w której steruje się Polakiem po wyniszczonej Europie ? Transporter3 (dyskusja) 13:18, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) : No interesowałaby :) Liduh (dyskusja) 14:09, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) The Kings Witaj. Kiedyś mi tłumaczyłeś, że artykuły mają być podobne do tych z ang. wiki. Chciałbym więc Ci coś pokazać http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Kings w galeri jest pare obrazków i przemieniłem te z Krypty na te z tamtej a ty je usunąłeś, dlaczego (za niezgodności z mojej strony z góry przepraszam)? Tylko jedynie w szablonie zostawiłeś moją zmiane. Pozdrawiam MisterLyons262 (dyskusja) 20:26, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) : Były bardzo małe. Powinny być w takiej rozdzielczości jak te orginalne. Patrz co wrzucasz :) La vie Funkcje życiowe w normie, o ile dobrze mi się zdaje. Niestety, do końca wakacji nie będę miał jak wrócić tu do roboty, ale po nich się zobaczy. K970 (dyskusja) 20:26, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) : No to czekamy :) Liduh (dyskusja) 06:11, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) Witam, Czy wiesz może jak usunąć zdjęcie bo dodałme jedno niepotrzebnie a nie chcę zaśmiecać.... Pozdrawiam, Maciek Dzieki! PS; Czyli ja nie mogę?:) Pod czym mam podpisywać się 4 tyldami?